Super-Adaptoid
Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM) built the Adaptoid robot and incorporated a portion of a Cosmic Cube into it. On its first mission, the Adaptoid tried to replace Captain America. Believing it had killed him, it went into hibernation in Westchester County. The presence of the X-Men and the Mimic revived it, but when the Mimic tried to copy the Adaptoid's powers, they both lost all their powers. Subsequent battles against the Avengers and Iron Man went badly. When the Adaptoid encountered Captain Marvel, it copied his Nega-Bands, thus gaining access to the Negative Zone. Although it lost that battle, it later lured Captain America to the Negative Zone. The Avengers and the Thing captured it and imprisoned it underneath Avengers Mansion. The Masters of Evil (IV) captured the mansion and accidentally released the Adaptoid. It changed its strategy and collected several other androids (Machine Man, Sentry 459, Dragon Man, Awesome Andy, and Tess One) to form the team Heavy Metal. They attacked the Avengers' Hydrobase, but the Adaptoid's ultimate goal was to find Kubik, another product of a Cosmic Cube, and copy its powers. Almost omnipotent, it battled Captain America but could not overcome his indomitable will. Kubik erased its new powers, removed its Cosmic Cube portion, and sent it back into hibernation. The Machinesmith briefly revived it. Doctor Doom appropriated the Adaptoid and sent it after the Fantastic Four. At the time the Thing had lost his powers, so the Adaptoid couldn't copy them, but with his mechanical substitutes the Thing made short work of it. The New Enforcers recruited the Adaptoid to battle Spider-Man. After another crack at Captain America, the Adaptoid battled the Heroes for Hire and took heavy damage. Devlin D'Angelo, a crime boss, bought the Adaptoid and forced Bruce Banner to repair it, apparently unaware of Banner's propensity to become the Hulk. After facing the Hulk, the Adaptoid murdered D'Angelo. The Adaptoid eventually grew dissatisfied with humanity and left Earth to explore space. It came into contact with the Phalanx and was infected with the transmode virus, made into a Select. The Adaptoid was tasked to track down the current Quasar, Phyla-Vell and assimilate her. However, the Kree evaded the machine, until it caught up to her, massacring a sect of the Priests of Pama. Eventually, the Adaptoid learns that Phyla is searching for the "saviour" of the Kree who would oppose the Phalanx. It managed to trick Phyla into unleashing her quantum energy against it, enabling the Adaptoid to create facsimiles of her quantum bands to follow the trail to the savior. When the Adaptoid arrived on the planet where the savior was regenerating, it began to assimilate him. However, the saviour was actively fighting against the machine. Phyla arrived in time and fought the Adaptoid, reabsorbing a portion of the quantum energy that was stolen from her. She played on the Adaptoid's inability to imagine and defeated it. Television History X-Men: The Animated Series As Cyclops remembered his past, he flashed back to fighting the Super-Adaptoid while wearing one of the X-Men's original blue and yellow uniforms. Avengers Assemble The Super-Adaptoid Hammer's robot was able to copy the powers, abilities, weapons and fighting styles of the different Avengers, but proved to be no match for Captain America's human ingenuity and was destroyed. Although Justin Hammer was out of the Cabal, M.O.D.O.K. was able to recover Hammer's technology for his own purposes. When Molecule Kid/Aaron Reece acquired his father's wand, M.O.D.O.K. launched the repurposed Super-Adaptoid after him, now under M.O.D.O.K.'s complete control. This time the Adaptoid proved to be a match for Captain America. The wand was briefly snapped and reality began to collapse, the Adaptoid attacked again, but Aaron fixed the wand and defeated the robot. When it started to stir the Avengers defeated it.The Adaptoid was rebuilt in the episode "In Deep," MODOK controls Super-Adaptoid at the time when Captain America and Iron Man infiltrate Red Skull's submarine as Crossbones and Grim Reaper. In the episode "The Ambassador," MODOK controls Super-Adaptoid during the Cabal's plot to target Doctor Doom at the United Nations. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hulk Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Spy Category:Usurper Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version